1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus and method for browsing information displayed on the screen of an external apparatus. More particularly, the present invention relates to an apparatus and method for browsing information displayed on the screen of an external apparatus in accordance with a user gesture on the touch screen of a portable apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In order to browse information displayed on the screen of an external apparatus (for example, a digital television or a personal computer) from a distance, a user uses a remote controller having four directional buttons. For instance, in order to select a specific area on the screen of an external apparatus using a pointer on the screen, a user moves the pointer to the specific area by alternately pressing up to all four directional buttons several times and presses a selection button of the remote controller once the pointer is placed on the specific area so that information connected to the specific area may be displayed on the screen of the external apparatus.
In this case, since the user may have to press all four directional buttons alternately, several times in a row, in order to move the pointer to the specific area, this causes inconvenience to the user. Therefore, an apparatus and a method for allowing a user to conveniently browse information displayed on the screen of an external apparatus from a distance are required.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present invention.